NiGHTS drabble pack
by DarkHeartsMilitary
Summary: A few little moments between my friends and I OC's and the main characters. Well some of them anyway. It will be rubbish, and maybe a little fluffy. Rated T because I'm paranoid. I know it's short, but that proves my rubbishness at romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Random little drabble pack here. PREPARE FOR RUBBISH ROMANCE!**

SHerBeT floated in mid-air looking down on the dancing couples below. She watched as they laughed and celebrated Christmas. In Nightmare and Nightopia, Christmas was when everyone pulled out a truce. Like everywhere else in the world. She watched NiGHTS and TRaMa dance and kiss, as they always did. She pulled a face.

"Ugh."

SHerBeT never liked Christmas, as the mistletoe ALWAYS caught her out at this time of year. She sighed and went into the forest, near the pond. She sat on a branch and sighed. She jolted when some mistletoe suddenly appeared above her head.

"Huh?"

She turned and came face to face with Jackle. She smiled as they came closer together. Before their lips met, SHerBeT whispered to Jackle lovingly.

"Merry Christmas Jackle."

Bliss. Pure BLISS. SHerBeT thought one thing as she smiled in her first kiss.

Maybe Christmas wasn't so bad after all.

**Hey, I warned you about this being a rubbish attempt at romance. I tried. I will do some more of these but they'll be just as bad. R&R anyway though.**


	2. NxT

**Another failed attempt at romance.**

TrAuMa watched SHerBeT fly off and Jackle follow. She smiled at NiGHTS and pointed. They both knew about Jackle's crush on SHerBeT and SHerBeT's crush on Jackle. They followed them into the forest and watched Jackle float behind her. TrAuMa 'awed' when he put some mistletoe above their heads.

"That's so sweet…"

NiGHTS wrapped his arm around her and held her close as the other couple closed the space between their lips. TrAuMa put her head on his shoulder as the other couple finished their kiss and hugged tightly. They watched them go back to the party hand in hand.

"Shouldn't we get back to the party?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

TrAuMa led NiGHTS back towards the party when he stopped.

"What NiGHTS?"

She faced him to see his gentle smirk.

"What?"

He laughed a little and pointed up. TrAuMa looked up to see the plant above her head. She smiled at NiGHTS.

"That plant just loves showing up around us doesn't it?" She laughed.

They began to close the space between their lips. As they parted, TrAuMa snuggled into NiGHTS and whispered.

"Merry Christmas NiGHTS."

"Merry Christmas to you too."

And they closed the space again.

**YES. ANOTHER FAIL AT ROMANCE. But, I did warn you in the first chapter that it was bad. These are Christmas Couples including me and my friends OC's. The story with them in it will appear…**

**In the next year maybe. These pop into my head while I'm trying to write it so… why not? This will be filled with the worst romance, which is the best from my mind.**

**AND I KNOW ITS SHORT. I just don't write 'BIG'.**


	3. Couples beginings

**HELLO MY FLUFFY PEOPLE- KITTY! *hug* Anyways, this one is a more humor one, written entirely by my friend DT09! (Darktiger09= AWESOME PERSON!)**

It was at times like these that TrAuMa wondered just how exactly she ended up with ShErBeRt as a friend…the two were exact opposites. She was moody, tended to be a bit morbid when it came to humor, and could be extremely stubborn. However ShErBeRt was exuberant, always happy and also quite insane. The mentioned 'Maren was currently flying in happy circles, chasing her own non-existent toes, occasionally catching up with her feet and then proceeding to grab them and rapidly move them up and down in the air like a baby while hovering in a sitting position. TrAuMa watched her quietly, every now and then giving a small shake of her head.

"Sherb…why are you chasing your feet?" The crazy 'Maren stopped moving the mentioned appendages, and gave a rather disturbingly wide smile.

"'Cos it's fun." And resumed chasing her feet again. TrAuMa stared in confusion for a moment before a familiar laugh sounded from behind her. She turned around, and was greeted by the sight of a purple-coloured 'Maren, who grinned happily at the darkly-coloured female version of Reala.

"Hi! You two look like you are having fun!" TrAuMa let out a small grunt and narrowed her eyes at the grinning NiGHTS; the black markings running down her cheeks showing starkly against her white skin. "Care to join in? This seems like your kind of pastime…airheaded and crazy." NiGHTS frowned a bit and crossed his arms, hovering closer to the dark 'Maren; who immediately scooted back a pace. "Why are you so unhappy…you've been moody all day. Care to explain?"

TrAuMa shook her head and crossed her arms as well, stubbornly holding her ground even as NiGHTS hovered closer. "No. That's my business and nobody else's. Now don't you have a Visitor to entertain, or a Nightopian to cuddle; something to do other than bother me?" It was NiGHTS turn to narrow his eyes as TrAuMa uncrossed her arms and flew away to sit down on a rock, hunching her shoulders and resting her elbows on her knees. He let out a quiet sigh and silently flew over behind her, resting one white-gloved hand gently on her shoulder. "TrAuMa, what's wrong? You don't normally act like this…please, just tell me what's going on?" The sullen 'Maren just let out an unhappy puff of air and her shoulders drooped even more. It was ShErBeRt who came flying over to them, her normally happy face set in a worried expression as she grabbed NiGHTS elbow and pulled him a little ways away from the sulking 'Maren.

"Today's the day her and I were made, NiGHTS." NiGHTS put on a puzzled expression. "But why would she be so unhappy about that?" ShErBeRt sighed, her eyes dropping sadly as she gazed down at the lush grass beneath her hovering feet. "She hates what she did back when she was under the rule of Master Reala…and I guess she's never really forgiven herself for it. I know how she feels…I did really bad things too, but I suppose because TrAuMa was Master's prize creation…she feels worse about what she did than I do."

NiGHT'S eyes widened a bit as she took in this new bit of information. "Reala… made her? And she didn't tell me this?" ShErBeRt nodded sadly, not meeting his now angry face. "He made both of us, but TrAuMa was his favourite. Please don't be mad at her, she wasn't trying to deceive you by not telling, she was afraid you'd send us away. Besides me, you're the only friend she's ever had, and she doesn't want to lose you." NiGHT'S angry expression faded away, and he shook his head. "I would never do that, I'm not that mean!" ShErBeRt smiled and let go of his elbow.

"But she doesn't know that…so how about you go over there and tell her?" NiGHTS gave a slow nod, and flew back over to the other 'Maren. "TrAuMa? ShErBeRt told me what's going on, and…I just want you to know," he flew in front of her and dropped to one knee, placing a hand underneath her chin and lifting her face to meet his gaze, "that I would never turn you or her away. I know that you feel badly about what you've done in the past, but I've done some pretty awful things too. The trick is learning how to move on, and to realize that all of that is in the past now. So please, don't tear yourself up over it anymore, okay?"

TrAuMa nodded slowly, her emerald green eyes flicking up to meet his brilliant blue. "Alright. I'll…I'll try to move on...long as you promise to never send us away." NiGHTS grinned and shot upwards, doing a small paraloop in the air before hovering back down and holding out a hand, the other placed jauntily on his hip. "Promise. Come on then, smile!" TrAuMa gave a tiny grin before grabbing his hand and soaring upwards into the clear air, for the first time letting a joyous laugh escape her lips as she and NiGHTS wove sparkling patterns in the sky. She turned her head as both of them slowly gyrated to a stop, and NiGHTS took both of her hands in his before pulling her against him in a gentle hug. "You can always trust me with anything, TrAuMa. Remember that." He then lowered his head, and met her lips with his. TrAuMa thought her world would spin out of control the moment he kissed her, and she tightened her grip around his body as she leaned in.

Maybe she did have a reason to be glad of her existence after all….

Down below, a smiling ShErBeRt floated lazily on her back, watching the happy couple. "It's about time she loosens up a bit! I wonder if I'll find somebody like that though..."

**WOEF.**

**My randomness amazes you. DT09's story is awesome. YOU SHALL REVIEW OR I SHALL STEAL YOUR COOKIES.**

**I like cookies…**


	4. Insane for a reason

**Hello! I'm back to the drabbles again! Enjoy Sherb going evil on us!**

She was only young. So young, small and helpless. Her ideya strong but hidden.

…

Which made her the PERFECT target.

SHerBeT was prepared for the kill. Prepared to steal it away, SO READY. Even the nightmare was perfect.

Her plan was set. The bait was hung. She was ready.

The girl she was planning to steal from lay down on the extra fluffy pillows, unprepared for SHerBeT's plan of action.

SHerBeT watched her sleep.

As soon as she was deep asleep, SHerBeT entered her mind. Watching from afar, ready to strike.

_She walked calmly down a path towards a school. Smiling as she saw her friends at the gate, waiting for her. Her smile fell when they did. She ran over, suddenly surrounded in cold shadows, grabbing at her friends hand, only to find her dead. The frozen pale skin reminded the girl of her own, her blue eyes shocked. The darkness made people. People who hated her. People who pretended they liked her. People who had used her. They laughed, they hit, they hurt, they stabbed. SHerBeT saw her chance, she moved in front of all the shadows. _

_She screamed. SHerBeT dove at her, claws outstretched ready to grab what she wanted. Ripping it out her soul, she was shocked to find all five she had taken, were cracked. Cracked, drained, sad. But she took it anyway. Leaving the girl to the rest of her nightmare._

She exited the mind of the girl with each cracked idyea. Putting them carefully in a container of sorts, she moved to look at the child again. But she looked different.

The mask was gone. Her face was covered in tears, twisted into agony. Her personality was different too, darker. Colder. Empty. Her skin was paler, much like the moon's colour. SHerBeT was scared to think that she had a mask of emotions THAT good, until she slept. When she no longer had control over her movement.

That was the day SHerBeT cracked. The day she used contaminated ideya.

When she tried to replace what she took.

**Arghhhhh… I HATE SCHOOL.**

**I swear it WANTS me to write angst!**


End file.
